


【DMC/VD深夜60分】一支冰棍的历险

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 桑拿天里停电的事务所或许是种煎熬，缴完电费的前任魔王为何借口促销给弟弟送温♂暖【？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【DMC/VD深夜60分】一支冰棍的历险

**Author's Note:**

> VD深夜60分第二期  
> 主题：夏日冰棍

人类在地球上制造出的热岛效应和全球升温已经到了半魔都不想忍受得地步，这不过刚入夏就已经突破35摄氏度的大关，路面在高温下被烤得露出扭曲的幻象，蝉鸣声也弱得有气无力。Vergil终于屈尊换了件短袖的polo衫，他的弟弟不许他平常用Yamato出门，于是他要么步行，要么骑那辆很容易被围观的怪异摩托车。

事务所昨天停电了，倒不是又没钱交电费，而只是他们都忘了。对于半魔而言，停电并不是完全无法忍受的事情，即便在闷热的桑拿天里事务所简直就像是个蒸笼。但是Dante宁愿在沙发里瘫成一坨奶油也不愿意出门去缴电费，他懒散地表示又热不坏，然后把自己搞成一只软绵绵的猫科动物。Vergil更不怕热，但是这样的高温天里，他的孪生弟弟整个宕机地拒绝了所有与他的交流方式，无论是这种还是那一种。

总而言之，前任魔王屈尊纡贵揣着钱包去两个街区外的电力公司营业厅缴电费。事务所其实没有安装空调，虽然天花板上有个吊扇，但是桑拿天的吊扇顶多也就能搅动空气吹出同样的高温。大热天里没人愿意把汗唧唧的肉体贴在一起，就算是半魔也一样。

缴完电费的前任魔王甚至十分顺便地到隔壁的电器行去逛了一圈，说实话吧踏进店门前他没想到看个空调都能看得眼花缭乱。一大堆词不达意的专有名词，红的绿的这个标那个指数，他赶在把几个聒噪的售货员砍了之前溜出大门，思忖着不如直接拿钱让Nero去买回来，带着那个把扳手和锤子揣在腰带里的小姑娘一起。

对，价钱。Vergil在售货员逼逼的空隙间瞧好了空调的价标，最低的与最高的相差还蛮大，不过就算买最贵的那种就目前的存款来说也完全可以负担。Dante不知道也不在意他们的共同财产那一串数字有几个零，但是Vergil却是了如指掌。

他最终回到事务所时，身上还一滴汗也没出。Dante趴在沙发里，听见响动撑起上半身看了他一眼，懒洋洋地哼哼了两声算是招呼。Vergil把Dante从沙发中央挤开了一些，贴着他的孪生弟弟坐下时听见了含糊的抱怨声。于是他从手里的购物袋里掏出某个东西贴在Dante的后颈子上。

“哇——！”Dante跳了一下，抓过那根冰凉的异物。白底的塑料袋上印着两颗红彤彤的水果，水汽凝结成的珠子晃了晃顺着边缘滚下来。“这可稀奇，我的老哥居然会给我带冰棍。”

“促销。”Vergil连眼皮都没眨一下，Dante狐疑地瞥了他一眼，从撕开的包装袋里拎出一根冒着寒气的粉红色固体。

尽管屋子里已经通电，但是这对兄弟谁都没有爬起来打开吊扇的开关，于是那根冰棍很快顺着木棍淌下些红色的汁水，Dante皱着眉抱怨了下，伸出舌头把他的手指头嗦得啧啧响。Vergil面带不悦地扭头看他，那层薄汉在他弟弟的侧颈和锁骨上蒙出一层高光，比化开的红色汁水还要催动食欲。Dante嗦完手指，冲着他挥了挥手里的冰棍，说：

“怎么，你也想来一口吗。”

说老实话Vergil对这些玩意儿一点兴趣也没有，但是Dante的神色莫名就有些欠揍，而且这是他买的。于是他拉下Dante的手腕，就着孪生弟弟的手啃了一口。对，就是那种嘴上说只啃一口，结果直接下去半根的一口。Dante咬着棍儿听他的兄长把冰块嚼得嘎嘣响，轻飘飘地问了一句味道怎么样。

“不怎么样。”

Vergil给出诚实的反馈。充其量这种东西也就是，水，糖精，还有色素。Dante笑得发梢直晃荡，他勾着Vergil的脖子，仿佛突然不介意皮肤贴在一起时黏糊糊的高温了。

“但这可是你买的，兄弟。”

“嗯哼。”

Vergil不置可否随便应着，扼住Dante搭在他脖子上的小臂，残存的冰块在嘴唇和舌苔的挤压下很快缩小不见，然后是比室温还要灼热一些的吐息，把刚刚被冰棍降低了一点点的口腔温度又烘了起来。

“呃、嘿！我冰棍还没吃完呢！”

Dante抬高了抓着冰棍的手臂对他的兄长抱怨，但是这并没有什么作用。Vergil压着他滚进沙发里，那根还剩一小半的冰棍孤零零地坠落在沙发旁的地板上，慢慢化开，泅成了一滩甜腻过头的水渍。

END


End file.
